Silicon photonics is an evolving technology that transmits data as light pulses along optical fibers. Multiplexers combine the light pulses into a single signal that is transmitted along an optical fiber where a demultiplexer divides the signal back into separate channels. Although active demultiplexing exists in silicon photonics systems, the tracking speed is far too slow to be of practical use. Tracking speed is limited by the bandwidth, i.e., the response time, exhibited by state of the art demultiplexers. Further, other types of demultiplexers exhibit large insertion loss that has proven to be unacceptable. Therefore, there is a need for a demultiplexer that provides both sufficient control bandwidth and low insertion loss and that is applicable for silicon photonics systems.